


Happy New Year, My Boi

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunk mavin, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mavin, New Year's Eve, New Years, New Years kiss, RageHappy, creepgar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Michael and Gavin have been flirting nonstop all night. Will they finally get what they want this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, My Boi

It was New Years eve, and Michael and Gavin had been flirting non-stop all night at the party at Geoff's house.They, along with most of their friends that were there, were totally wasted. Gavin kept whispering things in Michael's ear seductivly. Michael kept touching Gavin's hips. They would sneak little flirtatious touches to one another and no one seemed to notice. What everyone did notice though, was the constant sexual tension between the two boys everyday, along with their not-so-secret crushes on eachother. 

___________

It was five minutes to midnight. Michael's arm was around Gavin's waist and Gavin had his arms slung around Michael's neck from the side. Gavin looked at the clock, reading 11:57, then back to Michael. He looked over the boys face, smiling at his cute dimples, his light freckles, and all the other cute things about the redhead. Michael turned his head to look at Gavin, their faces only an inch or so apart. They both blushed, looking into eachother's eyes longingly. They stayed like that as the people around them started counting down the last minute of the year. Slowly, as the seconds went by, they leaned forward.

"10,9,8,7,6,5..." The people around them counted.

Michael licked his lips. Gavin swallowed.

"5,4,3,2,1!" Everyone started screaming and cheering.

Michael and Gavin moved forward , closing the small gap between then, and pressed their lips together in a long-awaited kiss. It lasted for the whole first minute of the year, passionate and deep, yet soft and loving. They pulled back and grinned at eachother.

"Happy New Year, Gavvy. You're my boi."

"Happy New Year, My Little Micool. You're my boi."


End file.
